


Holiday Healing

by Sleepingbystarlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Mental Health Issues, Winter days, decoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepingbystarlight/pseuds/Sleepingbystarlight
Summary: Y/N is starting to feel the holiday blues. When her boyfriend Tendou contacts her to see how her spirits are and he finds out about her blue-ridden state, he concocts a terrific plan to bring holiday cheer in her life and help with all the bad experiences she's ever had before.
Relationships: tendou satori/y/n
Kudos: 7





	Holiday Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be SO fluffy! But there's some spice in here too ;). I would die for Tendou, so I'm so happy I got to write about him <3
> 
> Add me on Discord: starbiebarbie#1169

**Holiday Healing**

_Text from Nintendou: It’s *Holiday* first, Baby! Are your spirits as high as my_ 😉 _is? <3 _

At the ding from her phone, Y/N’s eyes drifted down. A good distraction from staring at the wall. She could feel the holidays sinking in. This time of the year was always horrible and seasonal depression was only _part_ of that. His words couldn’t even summon her normal reaction. He was used to getting a ‘don’t be sick’ or ‘you know it babe 😉’ back but this time, she answered:

_Sorry, babe. Not feeling great today._

She expected a near immediate response. That’s how it always was. Words came naturally to him and in any situation, he could conjure something up to get a laugh or to make someone feel comfortable. That wasn’t the case, this time. Her phone was eerily silent. She checked their messages, seeing “read” under her response.

 _Read_.

He left her on read.

Her heart started to pound, fearing that she had said something wrong. A silent phone and half a conversation hanging in the air was something she was all too familiar with. Had she really driven him off this time? Tendou, who was so sweet and loving with her – patient too – while she healed from all of her trauma. The man she thought she would be with forever was leaving her too. She could feel it deep in her bones and hear those horribly whispered words around the thumping in her ears. _Your trauma is too much, even for him._

The only thing she could do was plop down on her bed and hide her face in her pillows. If she couldn’t see the time passing, her brain would go silent, leaving her in a blissful limbo.

This time, however, she couldn’t stop the passage of time in her head. Her body was tense and she couldn’t help but peek her face out occasionally to see if she had missed a text from him.

Still nothing.

That’s when the tears surfaced. The silence felt so permanent then and her heart couldn’t take it. One sob broke free and that’s all her lungs needed. The dam was broken and her heartbreak rang through her room, morose and dying.

Only a few minutes passed before she fell asleep, giving her heart and lungs a chance to repair their shattered walls.

She woke up when she felt someone crawling into bed with her, a pressure dipping the mattress, making her body slide. An arm wrapped around her, then a nose buried into her hair.

“Ten?” a hoarse voice whimpered. That wasn’t her voice – but then again, that’s what became of her after what she put herself through.

“Yeah, Paradise,” he whispered back, running his fingers through her hair. “I’m sorry I didn’t answer your text. I know you don’t like that.”

“Why didn’t you?” she asked again, sniffing softly. She was trying to hold back the tears that threatened. She needed to hear him out before breaking down again.

“Well,” he said softly, pulling back to look down at her. In the darkening room, she could see a sheepish grin on his face. She sniffed again as he reached forward and brushed the hair from her eyes. “I wanted to surprise you with fun holiday things we could do together.”

Her silence had him fidgeting a little bit, but she wasn’t mad; quite the contrary, she was shocked into silence.

“Um, yeah. When I got here, I called your name, but you didn’t answer. I saw that all the lights were off and that’s when I went searching for you,” he smiled again and she could see the worry in his eyes. “And well I wanted to make something good out of this day, since it wasn’t great for you,” he said gently. “I put all the goodies away. When you’re feeling better, we can—”

“Thank you,” she whimpered softly and the tears fell down her cheeks.

“Hey, hey,” he cooed, wiping her tears away. “There’s nothing you could ever do to drive me away, Paradise, especially not about your mental health. I want to be here for you when you’re not okay. What am I for if not to be a support for you? I mean I’m built like support beam right?”

She coughed out a laugh and sniffed, trying to pull herself together. “You’re really the best, Ten.” She hugged him close and he hummed softly to her.

“I have you, Paradise, and I’ll never let go.” His hands ran slowly through her hair. “I have you and you’ll never have to feel worried again. I promise.”

Her breathing evened out with a whispered “thank you” before she fell asleep in Tendou’s arms.

“You never have to thank me, Paradise. I love you so much,” he whispered in her ear. She didn’t hear him, already dead to the world.

**

She didn’t wake up until the next day. It was her day off, thankfully. She felt someone’s arms around her and pulled away just a little to see who it was. For some reason, she forgot Tendou had come over yesterday to help her. When she saw his sleeping face, she could feel the smile pull up the sides of her mouth. God, she was so lucky to have him. She snuggled back into his chest and reveled in the happiness in her chest.

She felt him bury his nose in her hair again and she smiled, letting her eyes close. It wasn’t long after that, however that she had to get up. She sighed and started to detangle herself from Tendou’s arms.

“Mmm, Paradise,” he whined, “five more minutes…”

“Sorry, babe,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Go back to sleep, I’ll put some coffee on.”

“Noooo, you have to sleep in. You have to feel better,” he mumbled, his eyes never opened, but his lips formed into a pout.

She laughed softly, running her hands through his hair. “I feel much better, Ten. I promise,” she said again. She poked him in the cheek. “Open your eyes, I want to see them,” she said softly.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her with pure adoration and love. She felt her heart tighten. _God_ , she was so in love.

“Hey there,” she said softly, brushing the hair out of his eyes. “You’re so cute, in the morning.”

“ _Yer_ cute in the morning,” he grinned tiredly up at her before a large yawn took him over. She giggled at him before jumping back when he surged upwards. “It’s *Holiday* _second_! C’mon, Babe, want to decorate?”

She was staring at him, blinking. God, he could get so energized so quickly in the morning. He shocked her every day.

“Ah-well. I don’t have anything to decorate with,” she said sheepishly.

He didn’t say anything. Just grinned at her, crawled out of bed and grabbed her hand. “Ten? Where are we going?”

She quickly hurried after him; his strides were so much larger than hers. He stopped so abruptly that she ran into his back. “Babe,” she whined, rubbing her nose. “A warning would be nice,” she walked around him, pouting before gasping. “Ten, what is this?”

“‘Tis the holiday,” she could hear how happy with himself he was, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from all of the things just laid out in her living room. But that wasn’t _all_ of it.

“How did you get this tree in here without waking me up?”

“You’re a heavy sleeper,” he laughed, mussing her hair and walking over to his hoard. “Let’s decorate, Paradise. I want to make this holiday better than all of your other ones.” The light that was shining in her living room window illuminated his figure…she could have sworn she as staring at an angel.

“You truly are the best,” she whispered softly, walking up to him and putting her hands on his cheeks. He looked up at her again with that same look from before.

“I’m the best because you’re the best,” he said sincerely, tilting his chin just a little. She got the hint. Slowly she leaned down and kissed him softly. When they pulled away, he smiled and said, “I love you.”

“I love you, Ten-Ten,” she kissed his nose and pulled away, surveying all of the things he had picked up yesterday. “Okay, so where do we start?” She had never had an experience like this.

He bounced to his feet and began to dig out things in bags, telling her what they should start with and where things went and what was left up to a person’s artistic sense.

In a few hours, they had a tree decorated, shining. For some reason just seeing this warmed her heart.

“Here, Babe,” Tendou appeared next to her, offering her a mug of steaming hot chocolate. She looked down, startled to see the mountain of whipped cream on top. She laughed. “I know you like whipped cream. Is that too much?”

“It’s perfect,” she grinned up at him before she leaned into his side and her head on his shoulder. “Thank you for this,” she said softly.

He kissed the top of her head, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. “I hope I’ve replaced a bad memory today,” he whispered, “and I hope to replace more and more until you forget all the bad.”

Her smile couldn’t get any bigger. They stood like that for a while, gazing at the tree that glowed so beautifully.

The silence lasted a long time. The two of them just enjoying each other’s company. “I can’t believe we have so much extra. I thought all of this was going on the tree,” she broke the silence then, looking around at the discarded menagerie of decorations.

“Oh, we’re not done,” he grinned down at her.

“Huh?”

“Finish your hot chocolate, we’re going to decorate the rest of the place!”

**

Room after room they decorated and decorated until she was exhausted.

“Gosh, Ten, you really love the holidays, huh?” she asked, grinning up at him.

“I love the holidays with you,” he kissed her cheek and she giggled.

“If you keep talking like that, I’ll have a head too big to fit through the door.”

“A beautiful big head,” he cooed.

“Stoooop,” she hid her face and laughed.

“C’mon Beautiful Big Head, it’s bedtime,” he scooped her into his arms and laid her gently on the bed. Y/N couldn’t stop the laugh that burst out of her when he swung her around before laying her down. “God I love seeing you happy,” he said, leaning over her and kissing her so deeply, she forgot her own name. Their lips moved together, dancing to a song only they could hear. Before she knew it, her hand rose to his hair and she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders – they were inseparable in this moment of cotton candy clouds and warm summer breezes.

When he finally pulled away, looking down at her, his smile was mirrored on her face. His fingers brushed the hair out of her eyes. It seemed like he was going to lean down and kiss her again, but a yawn overtook her with no warning at all.

“Aw, Dice-y, you’re sleepy. Best not to overwhelm my beautiful big head when she’s dead on her feet,” he laughed softly and rolled off of her.

“Mhm,” she felt her eyes droop closed, barely able to keep them open any longer. She felt the bed bounce and shift while he got comfortable.

Just barely did she catch him saying, “Okay, Paradise, come over here and snuggle.”

She whined a little bit, but rolled, opening her eyes a little wider to see better. She crawled over to him and snuggled close into his side, an arm stretching over his stomach and her head leaning on his shoulder. She heard him mutter something, but she was _way_ too far gone to understand anything he said.

She missed him whisper _your first happy holiday second._

**

She always slept in on the weekends. This was the time for her to decompress from the week she could have had. Her eyes only fluttered open when she smelled something delicious. Her hand reached out and searched for Tendou, but his side was empty and by the feel of it, he had been out of bed for a little while now.

When she finally sat up and yawned, she just barely heard him singing softly to himself somewhere else in the apartment.

“Baki baki ni ore~”

“Nani wo?” she said to Tendou as she padded into the kitchen. He startled and turned around, smiling at her.

“You’ve heard that song too much.” He grinned.

“It’s catchy,” she laughed softly, walking up to him. “What-cha making?”

“A lovely breakfast for my lovely girl~”

“I swear, you’re really going to give me a complex,” she laughed, hugging him around the waist.

“Happy holiday third, Dice. Why don’t you go lay back in bed? I’ll bring you some breakfast and we can cuddle for a little bit.”

“Okay,” she whispered softly, kissing his shoulder before walking tiredly back to bed. A long sigh left her body after that and she snuggled back into the covers to wait for her man.

“Para-Dice,” he sang, walking happily back with a large spread of food for them to eat this morning. “Breakfast is served, my darling~”

Y/N yawned and sat back up before gasping at the amount of food he placed in front of her. “Ten, this is too much!”

“Silly, some’s for me,” he chuckled, crawling in next to her and grabbing his food. “Eating breakfast together is so nice,” he kissed the side of her head before digging in.

“Relaxing,” she sighed and snuggled his shoulder.

“Eat you,” he pointed, talking around a mouthful of food.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” she shot back, giggling, before taking her first bite. She sighed happily, leaning against his shoulder again. Pure bliss.

After breakfast, Y/N got up to get a shower. “Take a nap, babe, I won’t be long,” she blew him a kiss – which he caught and held to his chest – before she walked off to the bathroom.

**

With the steam following her out the door of the bathroom, she looked around the room and hoisted her towel a little higher to make sure all of her was covered. Tendou wasn’t napping in the bed? She expected him to be conked out for a little while. He was never a morning person.

Her eyes landed on an incredibly comfy-looking sweater and black leggings laid out on the end of her bed. Confused, she called out the door to her boyfriend. “Ten, what is this?”

“Put it on!” he replied.

She sighed and put the sweater on, smiling happily at how comfy the sweater really was. She meandered out of the room and called for Tendou again.

“Kitchen~”

She padded out to him, holding the collar of the sweater over her mouth happily.

“Ten, I haven’t gotten you anything yet for the holidays.”

“This isn’t a holiday gift,” He smiled.

“Well, thank you anyway,” she said softly, hugging him happily.

“You’re very welcome, Paradise,” he kissed the top of her head. Finally, she noticed all of the things out on the counter.

“What are you up to, here?” she looked up at him with a grin.

“Wanna bake with me, Dice-y? For the holidays?”

“I would love to, Tend-y,” she giggled.

“Woohoo!” he said happily, pulling her along to start making certain cookies that he had chosen for them. He kept explaining each reason why he chose the cookies he did, each reason he thought Y/N would like them.

They were working well as a team in the beginning, but somehow mischief wormed its way in. Y/N started it. She had grabbed some flower and tossed it onto Tendou’s shoulder. He gasped softly and had an evil glint in his eye after that. She was laughing and when he scooped some melted chocolate on his finger, she caught his wrist. “Wait wait wait,” she said around her laughter.

“You started this war,” he said evilly, his free hand moving to tickle her side. When she squirmed, he pushed his other hand toward her cheek and smeared the chocolate there. She squealed and laughed.

“I just got a shower, Ten!”

“Like I said,” he was smug, “you started this war.”

“It’s on,” she laughed, grabbing the next thing she could reach, a spoonful of peanut butter. She grabbed the tip of the spoon and flung it at him, laughing as it collided with his chin.

Tendou grinned at her and grabbed some of the mixed cookie dough and plopped a glob on the tip of her nose. Y/N was laughing so hard and gasped when she felt the flour in her hair. “Okay okay you win!” she squealed, continuing to giggle.

He smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her. Her messy hands framed his cheeks and when he pulled away, Y/N burst out laughing at the look on his face.

“You said I won!” he roared, scooping her up into his arms while she laughed so loudly.

“Mercy mercy!!” she squeaked, feeling him walk off and when she opened her eyes, they were out of the kitchen. “Wait, Ten, we’re covered in cookie stuff! Don’t you dare put me on my bed like th—”

She gasped when he dropped her down on the bed. Before she could say anything, he was over top of her, kissing her deeply. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders while their lips moved together.

“ _You’re_ doing the bedding next,” she said around his lips with a small giggle.

“Of course,” he whispered softly, diving back into a kiss that stopped the time around them. His lower body pressed into her and a gasp escaped.

“Can we?” he whispered softly. “I want to hear you say ‘yes.’”

She looked up at him, so thankful to him for everything he’s done for her. “Yes,” she whispered back to him with a smile on her face.

“I love you,” he was breathless, leaning down to kiss her again, tangling his hands in her hair. Her hips pressed into his and felt a surge of satisfaction when Tendou groaned. His hands moved from her hair to the bottom of her sweater. His warm hands explored her stomach and moved upwards. “God, I love it when you don’t wear a bra,” he growled, sounding feral.

“You’re gonna love it when you take my bottoms off too~” she grinned up at him and she could see the hunger in his eyes.

“So lewd,” he cooed, sitting back a little bit to hoist her sweater up a little bit. “I’m going to take my time with you.”

She fluttered her eyes up at him, “please don’t,” just to top off the look, she jutted her bottom lip out in a pout.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he laughed and leaned down to kiss her again. “But you’re not getting out of this that easy,” the corner of his lip pulled up in a smirk. She whined.

Without another word, he leaned down and started kissing up her stomach. She started to squirm a little bit, arching her back into his lips. He growled a little again and gripped her sides a little tighter. His lips moved up and up before he reached her breasts. He looked up at her before he took one of her nipples into his mouth. A smirk appeared when a gasp left her lungs. His tongue and lips caressed the hardening skin and his free hand played with her other nipple.

He kept going until she was positively squirming and shaking with lust. He pulled off her and let his hands trail down to her leggings. “What do you want, Paradise?”

“I want you, Ten,” she whimpered. “I want you so bad, please…”

“Mmm, what a good girl,” he whispered, leaning forward to lick her ear and kiss her neck before he pulled her leggings down and then off. “You were right, I am happy to see what you _don’t_ have under these leggings.” He licked his lips and let his hands explore her thighs. “You’re so beautiful.”

He leaned down then and started kissing along her skin. “Ten,” she whined, and he could feel her legs start to shake. He loved feeling her come undone underneath him and god she loved it when he drove her to the edge like this. His lips dragged and kissed, and his tongue even licked certain spots on the inside of her thigh that he knew drove her crazy. Her breathing was starting to get ragged and her hips continued to squirm. She had previously tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging lightly.

“Yes, yes, Paradise, I know,” he whispered. “I want to pamper you. Let me pamper you?”

He shot her with the same look she did him and god did he know it melted her heart. “Okay,” she conceded, letting her head fall back into the pillows. She felt him smile against her skin and continue to move his lips along her thighs. The longer he went, the more she let out small needy noises.

Without warning, he moved his mouth to her groin and the noise that escaped her lungs was so pure. Her hands tightened in his hair and her back arched while he pleasured her. He groaned again and hugged her bum to his mouth to keep her from squirming away from him.

“Ten! Ten-ah!”

He kept going until her legs were shaking and she was crying out in pleasure and release. When he pulled off her, she whispered tiredly, “I love you, Ten.”

He leaned up to kiss her softly and said against her lips “I love you too, Paradise.” She giggled.

“Now it’s my turn,” she said and flipped him over. 


End file.
